Whatever
by pheronix
Summary: When some playful teasing rubs Bakugo the wrong way, you two must find your real intentions together.


**A/N: ahh hello! This is my first fanfic in, honestly, at least eight years. I'm trying to get back into writing, and a few friends have inspired me to start back up with this! I'm not yet done with BNHA but am working on season 3! So this is just some fluffy dorm stuff!**

"Why do you hang out with those losers?" He finally brought himself to ask, eyes still fixed on his food.

"Which losers?" You asked with a grin. Your attempt at joking was lost on him.

"Deku," Bakugo stated too quickly, "and...the others." He mumbled. You thought back to breakfast this morning, and most mornings. You sat with the underdogs almost every day, because Bakugo couldn't bring himself to come down to breakfast on time to save his life.

"They seem harmless enough, Bakugo," you said simply. A flush of red fell over his cheeks and he grabbed his bowl and stood up in one motion.

"I'll see you later." He sighed aggressively and stalked off, leaving you and Kirishima staring after him.

"What's with him?" Kirishima turned around to look at you, as if he had to ask.

Your room was dim, the only light coming from a small lamp in the corner. You had just changed into your pajamas, pink cotton shorts and a Mt Lady tee-shirt. You laid on your bed, staring at the same page in your magazine that you'd been staring at for seven minutes. Your mind was elsewhere.

You were jarred into reality by a sharp knock at your door. You wondered if it was Tsu coming to see if you had packed any more jelly packets that she could swipe; you hopped up and across the room, the wood floor chilling your bare feet.

"Who is it?" You pressed your mouth against the door crack, then turned and rested your ear against the doorframe. No response. A sudden fear tugged at your stomach as your mind began racing. The dorms...are safe, right? There's no way anyone could have gotten in, and roamed the halls, and -

"Open up already" Bakugo grumbled, annoyance clear in his voice. Oh! You swung your door open quickly and ushered him inside. He stared straight ahead as he took enough steps for you to shut the door behind him.

"Sorry Kacchan, I -"

"DON'T-" he cut you off, "-call me that," you blinked, immune to his anger, then cleared your throat.

"Sorry /senpai/, I didn't realize it was you. I thought you were the league of villains." Bakugo had wandered to your dresser, staring at the knickknacks on top of it, but froze when you spoke.

"Yes, senpai? Is there something you would like to say to me?" You crossed your arms in front of your chest and took a wide stance, feeling a snicker ride in your throat, "To what do I owe this late night visit from my-"

"Enough already," Bakugo turned towards you and rolled his eyes, his red cheeks betraying his gruff tone. "I wanted to come and say I was sorry, but if you're going to be an idiot the whole time I won't even bother."

"Apology accepted," you clapped your hands together. "Now, was that so hard?" Bakugo glared at you and you crossed the room to your bed again. Sitting down and crossing your legs, a more serious look crossed your face. "Now I should say, to what do I owe this apology? You've never been one to care much for them." Bakugo ignored you, taking a few steps forward and taking the doorknob in his hand.

"Whatever," he muttered, "I came here to say sorry and that's what I did. I'm leaving."

"Wait, wait! Hold on!" You sprang to your feet and took a step forward, "what's wrong? What did I say now?" You realized you had outstretched a hand to him, and let it fall to your side. This boy was going to give you palpitations.

"If you're just going to make fun of me, I have no reason to stay here," despite saying this, he made no further motions to leave, instead waiting. To be talked out of it, you thought. The kid could be so easy to read.

"I didn't mean to make fun of you. You just never apologize for being a jerk. I wanted you to know it wouldn't kill-"

"Not that." He gripped the handle, seemingly unaware that you could begin to see his pale knuckles. "The other thing."

Geez, here we go. Now we get to play the guessing game of what made Bakugo upset. This game could be fun sometimes, when he felt tolerant enough to take a little ribbing. Other times it navigating a minefield, which, you supposed, was fitting.

"Bakugo. I can honestly say I have no idea what you're talking about." You straightened up, putting your hands on your hips.

"The senpai thing," he answered surprisingly easily, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

"Okay?" You felt heat rise in your cheeks. This hill is the one he wants to die on? Confession hill?

"Okay what." He suddenly turned to face you, his brows furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down.

"Okay I'm sorry?"

"Why did you do it?"

"...why did I call you senpai?" You glanced back and forth, heat rising in your cheeks. Bakugo said nothing. Realization settled in. "I wasn't making fun of you, Bakugo. Honest." Almost before you could get the words out, the blonde boy had crossed the room and taken your face in his hands. You had a second to blink at him before his lips met yours. You always imagined that kissing Bakugo would be an...aggressive experience. But this was soft, maybe even a little shaky. You understood now the hurt that had come with his assumption. When he pulled away, you felt yourself sigh. The red eyes that usually bored into your soul were softened, if only for a moment, before he stepped back. He slid out of your arms and you realized you had been holding him. Your hand trailed down his muscular forearm and into his.

"Bakugo..." You looked down at your hands, and you two stood in silence for a minute before he pulled away.

"They're going to be doing rounds soon." He said quietly, a hand moving up to the back of his neck.

"You'd better get going, then," you said, masking your smile until he turned his back. You let him have this out. "And Bakugo?" The blonde stopped, hand hovering at your door. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Whatever," he said, unable to fake a harsh tone. You caught a glimpse of his red face before he pulled the door shut behind him. You fell backwards into your bed and bounced, arms outstretched.

"Whatever," you said to the ceiling, smiling.


End file.
